


Sinner

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes hanya ingin tahu misi apa saja yang telah dilakukannya sebagai Winter Soldier. Maka malam itu, ia melahap habis semua data yang berhasil Natasha Romanoff curikan untuknya dari KGB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

Mata gelap Bucky Barnes terpaku di layar komputernya. Ia sudah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap puluhan orang penting dari berbagai negara hanya dalam kurun waktu lima puluh tahun terakhir. Makin banyak data misinya sebagai Winter Soldier yang ia baca, hatinya makin merasa terbebani.

Telunjuk Bucky bergerak turun menggeser _scroll_ pada _mouse_ -nya dan melanjutkan membaca, tak peduli malam sudah begitu larut. Ia merasa ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan hidup tanpa tahu apa-apa lagi.

Ia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam sejarah. Pembunuhan JFK, Abraham Lincoln, bahkan penembakan terhadap John Lennon… Ia memang selalu berada di balik layar. Selalu orang lain yang akhirnya dipersalahkan atas semua pembunuhan itu, tapi tetap saja. Bucky tahu kalau _dia_ lah yang berdosa.

Beban di hati Bucky sudah cukup berat, sampai ketika akhirnya matanya terpancang pada sebuah _file_ kasus yang terjadi pada tanggal 17 Desember 1991. Hari itu, Winter Soldier diutus untuk membunuh sepasang suami istri dan membuatnya tampak seperti kecelakaan mobil.

Bahkan sebelum membaca nama sepasang suami istri yang Winter Soldier— _yang dia—_ bunuh hari itu, Bucky sudah lebih dulu mengenali wajah mereka dari foto yang tercantum di data.

Howard Stark dan istrinya, Maria.

* * *

 

Tentu saja Bucky tidak ingat itu. Ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu Howard lagi setelah era Perang Dunia II. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Maria Stark. Ia tidak ingat kalau ialah yang menyebabkan Tony Stark menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Tapi data berkata lain. Semuanya tertulis di sana. Ia yang berdiri di jalan gelap tempat mobil Howard dan istrinya melintas, menghadangnya, kemudian meledakannya begitu saja. Tanpa ampun.

Bucky mematung lama di depan layar komputernya, hanya bisa memandang foto tak berwarna Howard dan istrinya dengan gamang.

Rasa berdosa yang memang sudah memenuhi otak dan hatinya makin membuncah. Tak peduli malam sudah larut, ia mengambil pisaunya dari atas meja dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

www

“Oh, hei, Bucky,” sapa Tony, melepas kacamata pelindungnya agar bisa memandang Bucky yang baru saja memasuki bengkelnya. “Apa kau lakukan tengah malam begini? Uji ketahanan lengan metalmu untuk proyek ekstrimitas terbaru Stark Industries kan masih besok pagi?”

Bucky berdiri di hadapan Tony dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, ia meraih tangan pria jenius itu dan meletakkan pisaunya di telapak tangan Tony. Tony, tentu saja, menatap pisau di tangannya dan Bucky secara bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Apa in—?”

“Howard dan Maria Stark tidak meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil, Tony. Mereka dibunuh.”

Tony mengerjap dan mendengus geli. “Tentu saja aku tahu fakta itu. Ayahku adalah orang penting dan membunuhnya bisa jadi merupakan hal bagus. Dan a—“

“Winter Soldier yang membunuh mereka. _Aku_ yang membunuh mereka, Tony.”

Ucapan Bucky menghentikan celotehan Tony. Bilyuner itu membeku, hanya bisa menatap Bucky.

Kemudian setelah perlahan-lahan emosi menguasai dirinya, tanpa sadar Tony sudah menggenggam pisau Bucky dengan erat. Ia merasa begitu kalut, marah, kesal, semua menjadi satu. Ia sudah lama membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau ia bisa menemukan pembunuh orangtuanya, dan sekarang, pembunuhnya ada di hadapannya. Yang perlu Tony lakukan hanya menusukkan pisau di tangannya ke jantung Bucky, mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ia merenggut orangtua Tony darinya, dan amarahnya terbalas. Begitu sederhana.

Mata gelap Tony masih beradu dengan Bucky.

“Kau berhak membunuhku, Tony,” ujar Bucky,bisa melihat dendam di mata Tony. “Aku tidak akan melawan. Pisaunya sudah ada di tanganmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.”

Bucky memejamkan matanya dan menunggu. Kematian seperti ini pun tidak buruk. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah rasa marah dari orang yang telah ia kacaukan hidupnya.

Tony tidak perlu disuruh. Ia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pisau di tangannya. Ia memandang Bucky yang berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa perlindungan, dan perlahan, Tony mengangkat pisaunya agar sejajar dengan jantung Bucky, dan menempelkan ujungnya di sana. Hanya tinggal satu dorongan lagi.

Bucky bisa merasakan dingin dan tajamnya pisau di balik pakaiannya. Ia tahu tekad Tony sudah bulat. Setidaknya, ia melakukan hal yang benar dengan membiarkan Tony membunuhnya.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Alih-alih merasakan sakit di dadanya, Bucky justru mendengar suara besi beradu dengan lantai, dan begitu ia membuka mata, pisaunya sudah jatuh di lantai.

“Tony—“

“Keluar,” potong Tony seraya memunggungi Bucky. “Ambil pisaumu dan keluar dari sini. Aku butuh berpikir.”

Bucky hendak membantah, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, jadi ia mengambil pisaunya dan keluar dari bengkel Tony, kembali ke kamarnya.

Bucky ambruk di tempat tidurnya, merasa lebih kotor daripada sebelumnya. Tony punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendam orangtuanya, tapi ia _tidak_ melakukannya. Rasa bersalah Bucky karena sudah menjadi orang yang membunuh orangtua Tony jadi makin berlipat ganda. Ia merasa ia takkan mungkin bisa tidur dengan pikiran sekalut itu, tapi nyatanya ia terlelap juga.

* * *

 

“Bucky.”

Panggilan itu secara otomatis membuat Bucky bangun dari tidurnya secara mendadak dan langsung mengarahkan tinju metalnya ke sumber suara. Dan kepalan metalnya mendarat di telapak tangan Steve Rogers.

“Maaf,” ucap Bucky, mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. “Aku mimpi buruk.”

Steve menggeleng, maklum.

“Apa terjadi sesuatu?” tanya Bucky begitu menyadari ada sorot kekhawatiran di mata biru Steve.

Steve bahkan tidak berbasa-basi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bucky. “Tony menghilang.”

* * *

 

Bucky mengikuti Steve keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang tengah. Semuanya berkumpul di sana. Pepper Potts tampak luar biasa frustasi. Steve sebenarnya bisa saja kelihatan seperti itu, tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki menghentikannya dari berjalan mengitari ruangan sambil menelepon kesana-kemari dan berteriak-teriak.

Bruce Banner sedang berbicara dengan James Rhodes dengan suara pelan, mendiskusikan kemana lagi mereka harus mencari.

Clint Barton dan Natasha duduk menghadapi laptop masing-masing dengan tampang serius.

“JARVIS pasti tahu di mana dia,” ucap Bucky. Bahkan kedatangannya yang tanpa pemberitahuan tidak mengagetkan siapapun. Mereka semua terlalu terfokus mencari Tony.

Steve menggeleng. “JARVIS mati total. Natasha bilang Tony pasti mematikannya sebelum ia pergi. Jadi kita kehilangan satu-satunya sumber terpercaya.”

Clint mengerang frustasi. “JARVIS menolak semua negosiasiku untuk hidup kembali dan mengatakan keberadaan Tony. Sialan.”

“Demi Tuhan! Ia punya perusahaan untuk diurus!” Pepper sudah hilang kendali dan terisak di sisi lain ruangan. Natasha memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya me- _reset_ JARVIS dan berjalan menghampiri Pepper untuk memberinya rangkulan menenangkan.

Rasa bersalah kembali menghantam Bucky. Tony pasti pergi karena pengakuannya semalam. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Bucky mulai memutar otaknya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Tony. Ia baru pindah ke Avengers Towers selama beberapa minggu. Kalau Tony memutuskan untuk minggat dan menghilang, ia tak tahu kemana ia harus mulai mencari. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

“Beri aku waktu beberapa jam,” ucap Bucky cepat dan tanpa menjawab seruan penuh tanya Steve, ia langsung melesat keluar.

* * *

 

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit bagi Bucky untuk lari dari Avengers Tower ke New York City Marble. Dan butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit baginya untuk memastikan kalau tebakannya tidak salah.

Ia mendapati Tony, sedang berdiri diam di tengah-tengah makam, masih dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan semalam waktu bekerja di bengkel. Tangannya berada di sakunya sementara matanya terpaku pada nisan kedua orangtuanya.

Perlahan, Bucky melangkah mendekatinya, dan ia berhenti beberapa meter dari Tony, cukup menjaga jarak. Bucky yakin ia akan menemukan Tony di sini, tapi setelah ketemu, apa yang akan dia katakan?

“Aku tidak pernah aku dengan ayahku.”

Sebelum Bucky sempat mengucapkan apapun, Tony sudah lebih dulu buka mulut.

“Menurutku dia bukan sosok ayah teladan, tapi, yah,” Tony mengangkat bahunya, “ _arc reactor_ -ku jadi sempurna berkat dia. Bahkan setelah meninggal pun idenya masih luar biasa.”

Bucky masih belum memutuskan kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkannya, saat Tony menoleh memandangnya. “Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku.”

Saat itulah pertahan Bucky runtuh. “Tony… aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup, tapi—“

Tony menggeleng, membuat Bucky terdiam.

“Maaf sudah cukup buatku. Lagipula kau bukan sepenuhnya dirimu waktu itu.”

Tony berjalan menghampiri Bucky dan memberi tepukan pelan pada lengan metalnya. “Kau harus belajar memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Bucky.”

Tony menghela napas. “Dan lagi, kau harus perhitungkan keselamatanku juga dong kalau aku benar-benar membunuhmu semalam. Capsicle akan memburuku sampai ke ujung dunia kalau tahu aku sudah membunuh sahabatnya.”

Tony mengedik ke arah Bucky dan tersenyum. Bucky membalas senyum itu dengan canggung dan mengikuti Tony kembali ke Avengers Tower.

Tony benar. Ia harus belajar memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post http://steverogersbooty.tumblr.com/post/83587756903/so-i-met-the-russo-bros-today-and-its-like


End file.
